Les cris du coeur
by Yuminette
Summary: Trois mois ont passés depuis le procès de Vera Monin. Celle-ci sort avec difficulté acheter de la peinture et elle croise dans la rue Vérité et Apollo accompagnée d'une autre jeune fille. Qu'elle est l'étrange sentiment qu'elle ressent d'un seul coup ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Etrange sentiment

Tout d'abord, les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont à CAPCOM.

Je tenais aussi à m'excuser pour le titre, je n'avais aucune idée et il n'est que provisoire.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Allez Pollo ! S'il te plaît ! Viens nous aider à faire les courses !

_Non.

_Mr. Pollo ! Vous n'allez quand même pas laisser deux jeunes filles seules aller faire les courses. En plus, il y a beaucoup de commissions.

_Pollo, papa a demandé à ce que tu t'occupes de nous. Les courses font partis du contrat.

_Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Vérité, je suis avocat et pas nounou.!

_Mais...Papa a dit...commença Vérité.

_Mr. Nick vous a demandé de vous occuper de nous, Mr. Pollo, continua l'autre jeune fille.

Apollo soupira. Ces deux filles étaient des calamités. L'une, Vérité, était la fille de Phoenix Wright, un célèbre avocat devenu « pianiste de bar », bien que cela soit une façade pour ce qu'il fait réellement : jouer au Poker. L'autre était une jeune fille aux yeux marrons et aux longs cheveux châtains qui s'appellait Pearl. C'était une amie de Phoenix, qu'elle appelait sans cesse « Mr. Nick » pour une raison obscure qu'Apollo ne chercha pas à résoudre. Cette jeune fille était venue rendre visite à la famille Wright et allait rester avec pendant quelques jours. Elle et Vérité s'entendait à merveille et elles s'étaient trouvés un point d'entente : embêter Apollo. Celui-ci subissait leurs taquineries depuis son arrivée quelques heures plus tôt. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas aller chez les Wright, mais l'envie était plus fort que tout et maintenant, il se retrouvait à garder de fille de 15 et 16 ans.

_Pollo...?

_Courses...?

Apollo resoupira. Il n'avait donc pas le choix, il devait accompagner les deux adolescentes faire les courses. Il se leva de la chaise où il était assis, mit son manteau et attendit que les filles finissent de se préparer avant de quitter la maison et prendre la direction du magasin.

Elle sortit de chez elle, lentement. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à sortir. Elle craignait sans cesse qu'un homme allait tenter de l'enlever, comme lorsqu'elle était petite. Ces souvenirs firent monter les larmes aux yeux et elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées qui la faisait souffrir sans aucun répit lorsqu'elle était à l'extérieur. Elle devait sortir. Elle aurait aimé rester chez elle mais voilà : elle n'avait plus de peinture pour ses tableaux. Elle était donc obligée d'aller en acheter. Or, auparavant, c'était son père qui allait en chercher pour elle, mais maintenant qu'il était mort, elle devait y aller toute seule. Elle marcha rapidement dans la rue. Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses mouvements. Qu'y pouvait-elle si les fantômes du passé la hantaient encore ? Trois mois étaient passés depuis la mort de son père et son passage au tribunal. Trois mois durant lesquels elle n'avait cessé de peindre des tableaux représentant deux personnages. Deux personnages bien particuliers pour elle : Apollo Justice et Vérité Wright. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle, notamment la défendre lorsqu'elle fut accusée du meurtre de son père. Oui, ils l'avaient tout deux aidé et c'étaient ces premiers amis. Vérité l'appelait souvent et Apollo venait la voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il l'aidait aussi à s'ouvrir au monde et aux autres, bien que cela soit difficile pour lui comme pour elle.

Tout en étant dans ses pensées, Vera se retrouva devant le magasin où elle trouverait la peinture qu'il lui fallait. Elle entra et se dirigea vers le rayon « art ». Là, elle trouva la peinture qu'il lui manquait, en prit plusieurs pots afin qu'elle ne soit pas obligée de revenir avant 4 mois minimum et alla payer. Il y avait foule à la caisse et elle dut patienter vingt minutes avant de pouvoir payer et quitter les lieux. Elle se retrouva de nouveau dehors, où le soleil tentait vainement de faire passer quelques-uns de ses rayons. Devant elle, de l'autre côté de la rue, se trouvait un gang d'hommes habillés de façon plus que bizarre. Etrangement, son coeur battit plus vite que d'habitude, sa tête commençait à tourner et elle commença à suer à grosse goutte. Elle haletait fortement. Elle s'adossa contre le mur du magasin d'où elle sortait. Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Les pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient de rentrer le plus vite possible à l'atelier. Mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. La vue des hommes l'avait réagir ainsi. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas et ne voulait pas le savoir. Peu importait pour le moment. Elle resta adossée contre le mur pendant une petite dizaine de minutes afin de se calmer. Enfin, après un effort difficile, elle réussit à quitter le mur et à reprendre la route pour rentrer chez elle. Sur le chemin, pour oublier ce qui venait de se passer, elle pensa à tout et à rien. Surtout à Apollo, la chaleur de son sourire, de ses mains qui prenaient les siennes et l'aidaient à franchir le pas de la porte.

_...Allez ! Plus vite !

_Plus vite ?! Tu rigoles, j'espère ?! J'ai toutes les commissions dans les mains ! Si tu veux que j'aille plus vite, prends quelques plastiques !

Vera sortit de ses pensées. Ces voix, elle les connaissaient. Elle tourna la tête et vit Apollo et Vérité, accompagnés d'une autre jeune fille, se chamailler. Vera eut un petit sourire, leva la main et appela :

_Apol...

Elle arrêta la prononciation du prénom net. Elle rabaissa sa main, son sourire disparut. La scène qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux l'avait surprise. La jeune fille qui les accompagnait allait tomber, Apollo avait jeter les plastiques à terre pour la rattraper. Elle était dans ses bras et ils se regardait. Elle s'était relevée, tout en tenant la main de l'homme, un sourire aux lèvres. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Vera. Pour une étrange raison, elle se ressentait mal mais ce n'était pas la même douleur qu'auparavant. Son coeur lui faisait mal et; indéniablement, sans qu'elle puissent les retenir, les larmes coulèrent. Elle vit Vérité regarder en sa direction, l'appeler en secouant la main, Apollo et la jeune fille se retourner vers elle. Ne sachant ce qui lui prenait, Vera mit une de ses main devant la bouche et couru en direction de chez elle, sans leur adresser la moindre attention.

Elle ne regardait pas où elle allait. Elle prit son pied dans une pierre et tomba. Elle se retrouva couchée à terre, une douleur la frappant au niveau de son poignet. Elle avait dû se blesser en essayant de se rattraper. Les passants la regardaient, étonnées, mais aucun d'eux n'eut l'extrême bonté de venir l'aider, de voir si ça allait. Mais elle s'en moquait de ces gens, elle s'en moquait de son poignet. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était la douleur de son coeur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait réagit comme ça. Que lui avait-il prit ?

_Mademoiselle ? Ca va ? Demanda une voix douce.

Vera releva la tête. Cette voix aussi, elle la connaissait.

_Oh ! Mais tu es...Vera Monin, c'est cela ? Demanda la femme qui se tenait devant elle.

_Oui...Et vous, vous êtes...

_L'inspecteur Skye. Mais tu peux m'appeler Ema.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai.

_Ca va aller ?

_Oui, je pense...

Un silence commenca à naître. Vera voulut se relever mais son poignet céda sous son poids lorsqu'elle tenta de s'appuyer dessus pour s'aider. Elle poussa un gémissement.

_Apparemment, tu t'es blessée au poignet, remarqua Ema.

Vera ne sut ce qui lui prit. Elle sauta dans les bras de la jeune inspectrice et pleura. Ema lui caressa les cheveux.

_Nous allons aller voir à l'hôpital voir si ton poignet n'a rien. Tu n'as besoin d'être inquiète pour ça, tu sais. Ca arrive à tout le monde, tu sais. Regarde, la dernière fois, je me suis rétalée devant ce procureur à la noix de coco et...

_Non...c'est pas ça...réussir à dire Vera entre deux sanglots.

_Euh...Mais alors, c'est quoi ?

_Je sais pas, j'ai mal au coeur. Depuis que je les ai vu, j'ai mal au coeur...

_Mais...Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_J'ai mal, si mal...

_Je ne comprends pas trop ce que tu essayes de dire mais peu importe : tu m'expliqueras après que nous ayons été à l'hôpital pour voir si la blessure à ton poignet n'est pas trop grave.

Ema lui tendit la main, prit le plastique de la jeune fille et toutes deux prirent la direction de l'hôpital.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Vera ? Amoureuse ?

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ Comme d'habitude, les personnages appartiennent à Capcom et non à moi.

Bonne lecture =D

_**Chapitre 2**_

Vera et Ema quittaient l'hôpital, l'une tenant son poignet, l'autre mangeant ses Snackoos. Ema avait invité Vera chez elle afin qu'elle lui explique ce qu'elle avait réellement. De là, elle tenterait de régler le problème de la jeune fille, ou du moins, elle essayerait. Vera se tenait le poignet. Celui-ci était entouré d'un bandage qu'elle avait envie d'enlever. Elle n'avait rien de grave. Elle s'était juste tordu le poignet et elle n'aurait plus mal d'ici quelques jours. Néanmoins, elle ne pourrait plus peindre durant ce laps de temps, puisque c'était la main qu'elle utilisait. Elle soupira : elle venait la pire journée de sa vie ou plutôt la troisième pire journée de sa vie, la mort de son père et l'attentat contre elle étant respectivement la première et la deuxième pires journées qu'elle n'ait jamais vécu.

Vera suivait Ema dans une rue animée. Puis, elles tournèrent toutes deux dans une rue où se trouvait un jardin publique. Devant celui-ci se trouvait plusieurs immeubles donnant une touche de modernité mélangé avec l'ancienneté puisque certain étaient plus vieux que d'autres. Ema entra dans l'un des immeubles récents ; Vera la suivit. Elles montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième étage et Ema ouvrit la dernière porte du couloir. Elle fit entrer Vera qui n'osait pas trop s'avancer dans l'appartement. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, un bruit sonore s'approchait d'eux. Puis, une boule de poil marrons fit son apparition, regarda les deux arrivantes et aboya fort, faisant reculer la jeune fille. Cet aboiement fut suivit d'un miaulement à peine audible. Vera tourna la tête et vit sur une chaise une autre boule de poil, cette fois-ci plus petite et blanc. Le chien s'approcha d'Ema, la renifla et fit de même pour Vera. Quant au chat, il regarda d'un air doux les deux jeunes femmes, sauta de sa chaise, s'approcha de son écuelle, s'asseya et regarda respectivement l'objet puis Ema.

_Mirza, va te coucher. Oui, tu es un bon toutou ! Va te coucher et t'auras le droit à une friandise, ordonna Ema.

Le chien ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et alla se coucher sur son coussin.

_J'arrive, Véra. Je vais donner à boire au chat. Tu peux t'asseoir en entendant, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

_D'accord.

Et Ema disparut dans une autre salle de l'appartement. Vera s'asseya sur une des chaises se trouvant dans la pièce. Ema revint deux minutes plus tard, l'écuelle du chat à la main qu'elle mit devant celui-ci. Puis, elle s'installa devant Vera qui regardait son poignet d'un air absent.

_Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me disais dans la rue tout à l'heure ?

_Et bien...

Vera se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer les évènements. Quand elle y réfléchissait, son comportement était puéril et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle s'était comportée ainsi.

_Vera ? Insista Ema

_Oui...Désolée...En fait, je venais de quitter le magasin et je repartais chez moi. J'ai croisé Apollo et Vérité dehors et je leur ai fait signe pour leur dire bonjour et...

Vera s'arrêta et baissa les yeux. Elle ne s'expliquait pas son comportement et elle espérait qu'Ema puisse répondre à cette question.

_Et ? Interrogea la jeune inspectrice.

_Et je me suis rendue compte qu'ils étaient accompagnée d'une autre fille. Elle est tombée...enfin, elle a faillit tombé. Apollo l'a rattrapé et je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit à ce moment là...J'ai...j'ai sentis les larmes venir, mon coeur battait fort et je me suis sauvée alors que Vérité m'appelait...

Vera releva les yeux et vit que la jeune femme lui souriait chaleureusement. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, son histoire la faisait sourire.

_Aaaah, les jeunes...

_Euh...Vous êtes jeune aussi, Ema.

_Oui, mais moins que toi.

Vera ne répondit rien.

_Ema...?

_Ton comportement était tout à fait normal, ne t'en fais pas.

_Normal ? Non, je ne pense pas.

_Si, quand on aime quelqu'un et qu'on voit cette personne avec une autre fille, il est tout à fait normal d'être jalouse et de partir en pleurs et en courant.

_Etre jalouse ? Moi ?

_Oui, toi. Tu as été jalouse de cette fille qui était dans les bras de celui que tu , c'est beaux l'amour...

_Mais...mais...C'est vrai qu'Apollo et moi, nous nous entendons bien, c'est vrai aussi qu'il vient souvent me voir. Il est aussi vrai que je pense souvent à lui et que dès fois, je me fais des scènes mais...ce que je ressens pour lui, c'est que de l'amitié. Ce n'est pas...

_Tu en es sûre ? Moi, je ne le pense.

_Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

_Je sais ce que c'est. J'y suis passé avant toi. Je sais que c'est dur de voir celui que l'on aime avec une autre fille...

_Ema...vous aimez quelqu'un...?

_Oui...mais lui, il aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Ema semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Vera ne voulut pas l'interrompre et réfléchis sur ce qu'Ema venait de lui dire. Ainsi donc, ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était de l'amour. Elle avait été jalouse de voir cette fille, cette inconnue, dans les bras d'Apollo.

_Ema...Vous allez bien ?

Ema sursauta. Elle était blanche et elle semblait avoir envie de pleurer.

_Ah, euh...Oui, je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

_Comment est-il ?

_Pardon ? Qui « il » ?

_Et bien, celui que vous aimez.

_Ah ! Lui ! Il est...stupide, stupide et encore stupide ! Il m'énerve sans arrêt, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de trouver quelque chose pour m'irriter à chaque fois que l'on se croise. Pourtant, il sait être gentil et avenant...Quand j'ai un problème, que ce soit dans le travail ou dans ma vie privé, il n'hésite pas à m'encourager...

_Ema...

_Enfin bref ! Ce n'est pas de moi que nous devons parler, mais de toi !

_De...moi ?

_Oui ! Suis-moi !

Ema emmena Vera dans sa chambre où elle ouvrit une commode d'où elle sortit une robe rouge et des chaussures à hauts talons noires...

_Euh...

_Tiens, mets ça ! Le seul moyen pour récupérer le coeur d'Apollo, c'est de sortir le grand jeu !

_Ah mais oui mais non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça, moi !

_Mais si !

_Mais non !

_Changes-toi sinon c'est moi qui te d éshabille !

Se doutant que ces paroles n'étaient pas dites en l'air, Vera prit rapidement les vêtements qu'Ema lui tendait. Celle-ci quitta la pièce et referma la porte. Vera soupira. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire confiance à Ema et à son coeur.

*****************************************************************

Le chapitre 2 se termine comme ça.

...

Ok, je suis partie dans un beau délire dans ce chapitre et je me suis attardée sur les animaux (c'est meugnon les animaux é-è). Néanmoins, malgré ça, j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plut. =)


	3. Chapitre 3 : Pourquoi ?

Quand je pense qu'au début cette fic devait être un simple One Shot...Et voici le chapitre 3 ! Désolée pour l'attente (et aussi pour le titre du chapitre u_u") ! L'histoire avance, certes, doucement mais sûrement.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ils sont toujours la propriété de Capcom...*soupir*

_**Chapitre 3 : Pourquoi ?  
**_

Vérité et Apollo étaient encore choqués de la réaction de leur amie. Pourquoi s'était-elle sauvée en les voyant ? Pearl les regardait, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Elle se racla la gorge afin de les faire revenir sur Terre. Ils se regardèrent avec leurs yeux toujours aussi exorbités, ne faisant pas attention à la jeune médium.

_Euh...J'ai raté quelque chose ? Un épisode peut-être ? Vous avez vu un fantôme ?

Pas de réponse. Vérité et Apollo se regardaient, se posant la même question.

_Eh ! Ho ! Ici, la Terre !

Enfin, ils se réveillèrent. Ils se tournèrent vers elle.

_Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Pearl, inquiète.

_Euh...répondit Vérité.

_Non, ça va...Enfin...c'est bizarre quand même...dit Apollo

_Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

Ils ne lui répondirent pas. Pearl soupira : elle qui pensait qu'ils allaient lui expliquer la raison de leur comportement, voilà qu'ils décidaient de se taire et de garder le secret. Elle aimerait tant savoir ce qui les inquiétait, tant « être dans le coup », comme dirait sa cousine. Mais voilà, ils en avaient décidé autrement.

_On ferait mieux de rentrer et de ranger les commissions. Sinon, nous n'aurons pas de glace pour dessert mais une sorte de bouillie étrange, déclara Pearl

Les deux personnes acquiesçèrent et ils reprirent la route menant chez les Wright. Ils arrivèrent à l'Agence une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes filles souriant à la vue d'un Apollo essoufflé par les sac plastiques qu'il portait depuis leur achat.

_Vous auriez put m'aider tout de même ! S'énerva-t-il

_Pourquoi faire ? Questionna Pearl

_C'est vrai, ça ! Tu es un homme normalement, tu es censé être un gentleman ! A moins que tu n'ais décidé de ne pas être au service de gantes demoiselles comme nous ! Se moqua Vérité.

_Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Vraiment très drôle ! Désolé, vous êtes les seules « gantes demoiselles » que je ne souhaite pas aider.

_T'es méchant Pollo ! Répliqua Vérité.

_Pour ta peine, tu n'auras pas de dessert ! Continua Pearl.

_Je m'en moque. J'ai d'autres choses à faire !

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, sourirent et lui firent une grimace : elles avaient réussis, elles auraient un dessert en plus à se partager. Apollo soupira et décida d'abandonner : à quoi bon tenter de les comprendre ? La porte de l'Agence s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter les deux demoiselles qui n'avaient rien vu venir.

_Vous savez qu'on vous entend à l'autre bout de la maison ? Demanda , dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_T'es de retour P'pa !

_Non, je suis juste son fantôme.

_Très drôle, ! Répliqua Pearl.

Elle n'avait pas perdu l'habitude de l'appeler « ». En même temps, Phoenix préférait qu'elle l'appelait comme ça plutôt que par son prénom. Juste en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Phoenix leur sourit et s'écarta pour les laisser entrer.

_Bah alors, Apollo, vous semblez...fatigué...

_C'est de leur faute ça !

Phoenix sourit une fois de plus et rejoignit une pièce adjacente au salon, pièce dans laquelle Apollo n'était jamais allé, étant probablement la chambre de l'homme.

_Je vous remercie de votre aide, ...grommela Apollo.

Il soupira et entra avec les sac plastiques qu'il déposa dans la cuisine. Puis, il alla s'asseoir devant les deux jeunes filles qui parlaient de tout et de rien, notamment de rien. Elles le regardèrent et il les ignora. Il plongea dans ses pensées. Il se demandait pourquoi Vera s'était sauvée comme ça, pourquoi ne les avait-t-elle pas rejoint ? Il se rappela de leur première rencontre, au centre de détention. Elle était timide, même très timide, c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'elle n'était pas l'atelier, la première fois depuis des années qu'elle n'avait pas mis un seul pied dehors. Lui et Vérité avaient réussi à la sauver, elle avait été déclarée non coupable. Néanmoins, ayant été empoisonnée, il pensait qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais confiance en qui que ce soit. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, un après-midi, elle l'avait appelé et lui avait demandé s'il pouvait venir l'aider à surmonter sa peur et à pouvoir sortir comme elle l'entendait. Il avait accepté et, en trois mois, elle devint plus confiante et put aller jusqu'au magasin. Même si cela pouvait être insignifiant pour une personne quelconque, pour Vera et Apollo, c'était un grand pas qu'ils avaient, et surtout elle, réussit à faire. Après ça, Vera l'a remercié par un dessin qu'elle lui fit en même pas une heure : il représentait une fille dans un champ de fleurs. Apollo l'avait accroché dans sa chambre et il lui avait promis qu'un jour, il l'amènerait dans un champs de fleurs. Elle lui avait sourit. Et maintenant ? Maintenant, il l'imaginait seule chez elle, en train de peindre pour tenter d'oublier. Mais oublier quoi ? Pourquoi s'était-elle sauvée, comme ça, brusquement ?

_Apollo ? Ca va ?

Apollo sursauta. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il était en train de s'endormir. Les deux jeunes filles devant lui le regardaient avec des yeux inquiets.

_Apollo...? interrogea Pearl

_Oui, oui, je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-il pour les rassurer.

_Tu es sûre ? Continua Pearl

_Oui, oui ! J'étais dans mes pensées...

_Tu pensais à Vera ? Demanda Vérité.

_Je me demandais pourquoi elle avait réagi comme ça...Après tout, elle nous connait, elle sait qu'on ne lui fera pas de mal, non ?

_Et bien, si tu réfléchis au moment où elle nous a aperçu, c'est très simple de comprendre sa réaction...déclara Pearl.

Vérité et Apollo regardèrent la jeune fille, attendant la suite. Pearl soupira devant tant d'incompréhension de la part des deux personnes.

_Allons bon ! Quand elle nous a vu, j'étais dans les bras d'Apollo !

_Et ? Demandèrent les deux jeunes gens qui n'avaient toujours rien compris.

Pearl s'exaspéra. Des fois, elle se demandait comment Phoenix pouvait s'en sortir avec des personnes qui ne comprenaient qu'une fois les explications détaillées. Ca devait être une qualité d'avocat. Ou peut-être bien une plaie, ça dépendait sûrement de la patience de l'avocat, probablement.

_Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais tout vous dire, comme ça ? Apollo !

L'homme sursauta de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la jeune médium crie son prénom.

_Oui ? Répondit-il, non rassuré.

_Cette jeune fille, va la voir. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un auprès d'elle en ce moment. Allez ! Et plus vite que ça ! Ordonna Pearl.

Apollo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : c'est qu'elle faisait peur lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère. Il quitta donc la demeure des Wright avant qu'elle ne lui donne un coup de balais qu'elle avait, par on ne sait quel miracle, trouvé juste à côté d'elle, et il prit la direction de l'atelier de Vera...


	4. Chapitre 4 : Compréhension

Voilà le chapitre 4, désolée pour l'attente J'essaierai d'aller plus vite la prochaine fois, promis é-è Chapitre plus court que les précédents. Désolée pour le titre de ce chapitre ^^"

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et c'est bien dommage.

_**Chapitre 4 : Compréhension.  
**_

Vera et Ema arrivèrent devant le bureau de l'agence artistique Wright et elles se regardèrent, l'une devenue rouge comme une tomate et tremblant de tout ces membres et l'autre, un grand sourire aux lèvres qui poussait son amie vers la porte. Vera respira un bon coup, avança un peu, puis se retourna vers l'inspectrice qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

_Quelque chose ne va pas ? Interrogea Ema

_Hum...Je ne comprends pas...

_Tu ne comprends pas quoi ?

_Toi aussi, non ? Toi aussi, tu aimes un homme. Alors, pourquoi tu n'essayes pas non plus de récupérer son coeur ?

Ema rougit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. A vrai dire, elle avait espéré que la jeune fille en face d'elle ne la lui pose pas.

_Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Il a déjà une copine.

_Et alors ? Tu vas baisser les bras ? Tu vas la laisser être avec lui sans rien faire ?

_Non. Ca ne sert à rien de toute façon. Je n'arrête pas de lui crier dessus, de lui dire de me laisser tranquille, de lui dire d'arrêter de membêter...Si je lui dis que je l'aime...Si il voit que je fais tout pour me rapprocher de lui, il va se moquer et il va en profiter.

_Si tu pars avec cet état d'esprit, c'est sûr, il va se moquer...

_Eyh ! On est là pour toi normalement, pas pour moi ! Vas-y ! Apollo est probablement là et cette fille aussi !

_Non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je tenterais de récupérer le coeur de l'homme que j'aime alors que toi, tu ne vas rien tenter. Je refuse.

Ema regarda la jeune fille. Elle s'était affirmée depuis le meurtre de son père. Ce n'était plus la même personne. Ce n'était plus la jeune fille timide et craintiv qu'elle avait connu. Ema esquissa un sourire. Apparemment, la jeune fille avait décidé de tout faire pour reculer le moment où elle rencontrerait Apollo.

_Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? Tu essayes de retarder ta rencontre avec Apollo et la fille ou quoi ?

_Non. Je me dis que si je dois récupérer le coeur d'Apollo, alors toi, tu te dois de récupérer le coeur de l'homme que tu aimes. C'est normal et même logique, non ?

_Oui mais...

_Ema...J'aurais le courage d'aller frapper à la porte que lorsque je saurais que tu iras voir l'homme que tu aimes.

_Mais...commença Ema. Bon d'accord, je vais aller le voir.

Et, sur ces mots, elle quitta les lieux et laissa seule Vera qui prit son courage à deux mains et alla toquer à la porte.

Apollo courait à en perdre haleine. Il bousculait les personnes sur son passage, s'arrêtait pour s'excuser, puis reprenait sa folle course. Ainsi, il mit une quinzaine de minutes pour se retrouver devant la porte de l'atelier de Vera. Il sonna. Pas de réponse. Il frappa fortement. Toujours pas de réponse. Il frappa et cria « Vera ! » en même temps. Rien. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de la jeune fille.

_Une sonnerie._

Il se dit qu'elle devait fouiller à la recherche de son portable.

_Deux sonneries._

Il commença à s'inquiéter.

_Trois sonneries._

Il s'inquiéta fortement.

Un petit bruit se fit puis, son inquiétude s'envola lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la jeune fille dire :

_Allô ?

La porte s'ouvrit devant elle, laissant apparaître Verité, accompagnée de l'inconnue. Celles-ci la regardèrent bizarrement puis éclatèrent de rire. Vera ne comprenait pas. Peut-être se moquait-elle de son accoutrement ? Après tout, elle aussi, la robe qu'Ema lui avait prêté ne lui plaisait pas. Elle n'aimait pas les robes.

_Vera ! Réussit à dire Vérité. Désolée de rire mais, on vient d'envoyer Apollo pour aller te chercher et on te voit quinze minutes après son dépard et seule. Désolée, vraiment désolée !

_Ce n'est pas grave, répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

Elle regarda l'inconnue qui lui souriait. Vérité vit leurs regards se croiser et décida de faire leur présentation.

_Vera, je te présente Pearl, une amie de papa. Pearl, voici Vera.

_Enchantée, répondit Pearl.

_Moi aussi...

Vera regarda la jeune fille. Une amie de . Elle éclata de rire devant les deux jeunes fille étonnées par son comportement. Elle avait été stupide. Même très stupide. Son téléphone sonna. Elle se mit à fouiller dans le sac qu'Ema lui avait prêté. Elle le retrouva et répondit, après s'être calmée :

_Allô ?

Ema se retrouvait devant le bâtiment. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. Elle savait que tout était peine perdue. Néanmoins, elle voulait faire plaisir à Vera. Elle entra puis monta les escaliers lentement jusqu'au 10ème étage. Elle aurait put prendre l'ascenseur mais si elle pouvait retarder le moment fatidique, elle le ferait. Les dix étages furent montés en vingt minutes. Elle se retrouva devant la porte. Elle inspira à grand coup, expira puis, après plusieurs minutes d'attente, elle toqua à la porte. Elle entendit des verrous s'ouvrir et la porte laisse apparaître l'homme.


End file.
